Drake
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Treasure Hunter |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Hiroshi Lala |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Type 74 Long-Range Rifle |manga debut=Chapter 343 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Drake (ドレイク, Doreiku) is a sniper and a member of the Treasure Hunting Guild Sylph Labyrinth who is currently trying to recover the Eternal Flame from the Sun Village. Appearance Drake is a tall, long-faced young man with shoulder-length light-colored hair and sharp, light-colored eyes. He dons a closed dark, collared, close fitting jacket (around which he bears a bullet belt) which, around the bottom, is fastened by a buckle; around his left arm, Drake wears a band with the mark of his guild. He also wears light pants with holes in the knees, and light shoes. Drake completes his attire by wearing a dark headband, which is also emblazoned with the mark of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 11 Personality As a treasure hunter, Drake is extremely greedy, and will go to any lengths to retrieve what he desires, regardless of the value it holds to others. Drake also takes pride in being a treasure hunter and looks down upon Mages, as he expressed utter disdain at the thought of being captured by one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 12-16 In addition, Drake is also rather confident in his sniping abilities, proclaiming that upon missing Lucy Heartfilia the first time, he would shoot both her and Wendy Marvell in the head the next,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 10 as well as telling the Mages not to look down on him, as he is a genius sniper.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 13 He appears to be somewhat bloodthirsty when engaging in combat, licking his lips at the thought of shooting Lucy and Wendy, and even noting his rifle was "hungry for blood".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 10-11 History Not much is known about Drake's past, apart from the fact that at some point he became a member of Sylph Labyrinth and decided to attempt the stealing of the Eternal Flame, reputed as an "S-Class Super Treasure", from Sun Village. Failing multiple times due to the giants guarding it, he and his guild mates were happy to hear that the town and its occupants had been frozen, and together the group went out of their way to obtain a liquid form of Moon Drip in the hopes of taking the flame whilst it was unprotected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 2 Synopsis Sun Village arc On a cliff, Drake and his fellow treasure hunters, Lala and Hiroshi, notice that Team Natsu has arrived in the Sun Village, leading him to remark upon the fact that someone was able to arrive at their destination before they could; with the three treasure hunters revealing themselves, Drake states that their tardiness isn't a good thing. Erza Scarlet then turns around and asks who they are, to which Drake replies, more than once, that they are a guild of treasure hunters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 10-12 Upon hearing Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia remarking at their status as a Treasure Hunting Guild, Drake tells Team Natsu to stay out of their way, as the treasure is theirs; Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, confused by this demand, state that they aren't interested in treasure, prompting Drake to ask them if they aren't in the Sun Village for the Eternal Flame. Happy then replies that they've arrived in the village to melt the giants from their icy prison, leading the three treasure hunters to angrily ask how said action isn't getting in their way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 12-13 Drake then explains what the Eternal Flame: a mythical flame that has ceaselessly burned for centuries and is classified as an S-Class treasure. Drake adds, however, that the giants have been protecting it for just as long, and now that they're frozen, the opportunity for them to steal has finally arisen. Drake and his fellow treasure hunters are then lectured by Wendy and Lucy about the importance of the Eternal Flame to the giants, leading him to lividly ask if they're telling treasure hunters not to take treasure; Drake demands that they leave before the Mages get in their way, and smiles when Hiroshi reveals that they have liquified Moon Drip, thereby allowing them to unfreeze the frozen Eternal Flame. While running away, Drake expresses his total disgust at the thought of being caught by the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 14-16 Running from the Fairy Tail Mages, Drake asks Team Natsu if they have any idea as to the trouble they went through to acquire the Moon Drip; Drake states that the chase has become annoying, and that they should just do "it"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 2-3 before taking his position amongst the treetops. Drake then shoots at Lucy, but misses due to Wendy pushing her out of the way. Licking his lips, the treasure hunter compliments Wendy, but adds that next time he'll shoot them in the head. With his echoing voice confusing the Mages present, Drake states that his rifle is hungry for blood. Then, with a smug expression etched upon his face, Drake shoots down the newly-summoned Sagittarius' arrow, much to the latter's surprise, before stating that they shouldn't look down on a genius sniper; he, along with his fellow treasure hunters, is then complemented by Natsu for his skill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 10-13 Remaining in his sniping position, Drake states that, after Hiroshi explains that their guild won the Grand Secret Treasure Games, they are not average treasure hunters, and that "ordinary Mages" such as those from Fairy Tail don't stand a chance against them. Gray, however, states that they aren't ordinary Mages and reveals that he has stolen their bottle of Moon Drip. It is upon noticing this that Hiroshi orders Drake to fire at Gray, however, he is surprisingly stopped by Sagittarius who claims that, unfortunately for him, he is a an archer of unprecedented skill. However, Drake then watches as Happy fails to catch the stolen bottle of Moon Drip, resulting in it breaking and spilling all over the ground, leaving Drake utterly mortified.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 12 Drake then runs from his hiding spot and regroups with his teammates. Sweating profusely, he looks and them and declares that they must chase after the now-departing Team Natsu; the group decides to steal Lucy's keys so that they do not return empty handed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 17 Getting into position elsewhere, Drake waits with his gun in place while Hiroshi and Lala track down Lucy Heartfillia and Wendy Marvell. As the two of them are about to confront his comrades, Drake begins shooting the two of them, happily commenting on the fact that he and his friends outnumber the girls 3 to 2 and there's nothing they can do about it. While the girls attempt to dodge his shots, Wendy accidentally trips on the icy ground and falls, leaving her open to attack. Seeing this opportunity, Drake fires another shot but before it can hit its intended target, the bullet is stopped by the hair of former Raven Tail Mage Flare Corona, who evens up the number of combatants by joining sides with the girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 19-20 Abilities Master Marksmanship Specialist: Drake claims to be a "genius sniper", and has indeed displayed masterful skills in the use of his sniping rifle. His aim is both incredibly accurate and extremely fast, best exemplified through his precise shooting down of the arrow Sagittarius fired in his direction while it was still far from him; a feat which left the bow-wielding Celestial Spirit, a master marksman in his own regard, speechless. Drake's abilities as a sniper extend to locating convenient shooting spots to target his foes from afar and using the echo generated by the surrounding environment to confuse them as to where he's firing from.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 10-12 Enhanced Reflexes: While fulfilling a role pivoted on accurate and careful aiming, Drake possesses sharp reflexes and can rapidly react to danger, shooting down Sagittarius' arrow when the latter targeted him in an instant, with the incoming projectile being destroyed in midair far away from the sniper despite him having fired after the Celestial Spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 12 Equipment Type 74 Long-Range Rifle: Drake's weapon of choice is a firearm, which, befitting his role as a sniper, is a slender, long-barreled rifle complete with a scope, allowing him to snipe his foes with accuracy from great distances. This, unlike the guns employed by Mages, is a standard weapon, and thus requires projectiles to function correctly. It sports a curved magazine and fires gunpowder-loaded pointed bullets. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains